More Than Words Can Describe
by xXxXShadeXxXx
Summary: Gabriella, I love you more than words can describe. Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?Oh Troy! Of course!The story of their life together.


Shadey-kins: I like, LOVE high school musical! OMG, I love the songs, the music, the love, the everything!!!!! Like OMG WOW! SQUEE!

Samantha teh pink kitty: I know, like LOL, me too!

Shadey-kins: Dis is my first fanfic to it, I'm sure you'll all love it, my friends thought it was GREAT!

Samantha: Yeah! So R&R please!

* * *

The restaurant was dimly lit, and full of couples. The candle on the table set light to his face making him look even more gorgeous. I wondered why he had asked me on a date to such a romantic restaurant on a normal Friday night. I smoothed my dress nervously, wondering what he possibly had to tell me. 

There was a long silence, and neither of us spoke.

"Gabriella?"

Finally. I looked up at him expectantly. "Yes, Troy?"

"I have to tell you something...something really important that you need to know." He looked me straight in the eyes, his gaze intimidating, but dazzling.

"What is it?" I nearly studdered.

"This is so hard to say, I'm so nervous. I-I..." Now he was the one studdering.

"Don't be nervous" I reassured him, "You can tell me anything." Excitement and nervousness rose up in my chest, making my heart want to burst.

"I...I can't be with you anymore!" he nearly yelled. The tables around turned their heads "I-I'm...GAY!"

My mouth hung open.

"You're...you're what?"

"I love guys, okay!?" he shouted.

"DAAARRRRLIIIING!" a voice now shouted. I turned my head to the door.

There was Chad, running towards our table, wearing...high heels...a dress...and god knows what else.

He stopped and stared at me, almost as confused a look as the one I was giving him.

"Honey-sugar-lumps, you told me she'd be gone by now." He turned to Troy.

"I know, I'm so sorry Honey-bunny, but she hasn't left yet." he replied.

I was so shocked, I stood with my jaw hanging open like the idiot I am. I couldn't make sense of anything.

Finally, I screamed "I should have known! A guy who can sing that well couldn't possibly be straight!"

Then all went black...

Then I woke up, and saw Troy and Chad making out near the table.

I fainted again.

I woke up to find myself in a dark warehouse with a TV. A doll came on to the TV screen, a white doll with black eyes, and red cheeks, it was extremely creepy.

"Hello Gabriella, I would like to play a game, as you can see, you have a cage around your chest, the hooks in the cage are embedded in to your ribs. And in 2 minutes, the cage will rip your ribs right out of you and you will die, of course." the doll said. "But there is a way to stop this grisly fate, look in your right hand."

I did, there was a scalpel. I dropped it.

"Now, you must-wait...did you just drop that scalpel?" the doll asked.

I nodded.

"God damn it. One second." the puppet stayed still on the screen, but a door in the corner of the room opened.

I gasped.

"Sharpay! What are you doing! How could you!?"

She hmphed. "There's only room for one star in our school." she put the scalpel back in my hand. "And it's going to be me. I will explain the rest of the game. You must get the key, which is located...in your throat! The choice is yours! You will either die, or live your life without voice, which means, NO MORE SINGING!"

I fainted again.

Epilogue

"Hm, the two minutes are up, and she still hasn't woken up and cut the key out. You know what that means" Sharpay said. "Ryan!"

A little hunch-backed person came in to the room.

"Yesh, mashter?"

"Pull the lever!"

"Yesh Mashter, right away." Ryan hopped over to the lever and pulled it down.

The cage lifted up, pulling away the rips as Gabriella's heart, lungs, and other guts spilled out, her head hung by the esophagus, and the deed had been done.

Then a black cat came in to the room and handed Sharpay a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks." Sharpay said.

"No problem. You gonna kill the others?"

"Of course."

* * *

Shadey-kins: (Changes in to black cat with red eyes.) 

Shadeheart of Bloodclan: Now wasn't that fun. As you can probably tell by now, I HATE HSM.

Samantha the pink kittycat: (Changes in to black cat with yellow eyes)

Samara the evil demon cat: Kukukukuuuu, this will be great for the HSM haters club!

Shadeheart: Yusss! Anyway, review! If u hate HSM too, good for you, we can discuss our hatred and I'll give you the link for the awesome Highschool musical haters club. If you hate me, and this story, review anyway! I love teh flamers, I use the flames to make cookies for teh other people who hate this stupid movie as well.


End file.
